Here Comes Forever
by andillfinditinasong
Summary: Austin's one of those boys that every girl drools over.. That is except Ally Dawson. What happens when Ally and Austin get seated next to each other in class and then soon become music partners and friends. Will they ever be more than friends, or will Ally push Austin away? (Really crappy summary I know. There will be Auslly. Trez, possibly.)
1. New Seats & New Friends

**Hello hello hello! How are you guys? This is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoy it. **

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and groggily looked around my room. I picked my phone up off the night stand and realized it was time to get ready for school. I pushed back the covers and headed towards my closet to pick out what I was going to wear. "Ally dear, are you getting up?" I heard my mom yell up from downstairs. "Yea mom!" I replied as I decided on a pair of skinny jeans, a striped shirt, black sweater, and my converse. I curled my hair quickly and grabbed my backpack to head off to school. My house was just a little bit away from school so I walked in the mornings. I got to school and headed for my locker where my best friend Trish was already waiting for my arrival. I opened my locker and grabbed my books as we headed for class.

School was how it typically was, that is until my 5th period class… I walked in ready to sit at my normal seat as the teacher walked to the front of the room, "Class, we are going to be getting new seats as of today and there will be no complaining? Ok? Ok." Now I absolutely loved Language Arts and I was praying that these new seat wouldn't ruin that for me. Language Arts was another excuse for me to write, besides writing songs that wouldn't ever be heard by anybody.. She walked around the room pointing to seats and assigning them promptly. She got to the front row and said, "Austin Moon, Ally Dawson…" Wait.. What?! No no no no. She could NOT be sticking me next to AUSTIN MOON. I mean at least it's better than the obnoxious popular guys but, there is a VERY good chance he will try to cheat off me in class or something. I unwilling sat down at my desk as Austin trudged forward to his seat. This would be so much better if we had personal desks.. But no, we have to have the two people desks.. Ugh. I mean, he was okay. He was funny and I guess decently nice. "Okay class, today we will be learning…"

The bell rings about an hour later and I get to my locker to get my backpack. Trish comes up to me "So I see you got a seat next to Austin." I give her a small irritated look and I can tell she's confused. "C'mon! Some girls would be DYING to have your seat."

"Oh? I know. I mean it's ok I guess. I would rather be seated next to one of my friends or someone just kinda unnoticeable. Oh well.. I gotta go start my shift at Sonic Boom. Are you coming?" Trish tilts her head from side to side as if debating it but then shrugs and says "Sure. It's better than working, right?" I laugh and start to walk to the mall with Trish.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Dez and I walked into Language Arts and I see that our teacher is assigning new seats. I shrug not really caring where I sit. Then I hear my name "Austin Moon, Ally Dawson.." Ally Dawson? Hmm… I think she's one of those straight A students. She's nice.. Maybe this will be a good seat. I see Ally stride forward to the seat and sit down. I trudge forward to sit next to her. I smile to myself and realize she's kinda pretty… I hope she didn't see me smile to myself. I'm probably acting like an idiot. I then just go off thinking about filming with Dez after-school when the bell rings.

"Dez!" I go up to him at his locker. "How about for the video we got footage of me playing the drums?!" Dez stands there silently for a minute then says "With corndogs!" I laugh and agree as we walk off to the only music store close enough to walk to, Sonic Boom.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

Trish and I walk through the mall until we finally reach my dad's store Sonic Boom. I pull the keys out from my bag and unlock the doors. Normally my dad would be working the store while I'm at school, but he said that they had a mall storeowner meeting today so he wouldn't be able to have it open most the day. Trish and I walk into Sonic Boom and I switch on the lights and go over to stand behind the counter. Trish immediately grabs a magazine from the rack and reads. I chuckle to myself and pull out my song book to start writing. _Ding. _Someone's already here, I see them walk over the violin display and reach for one. I hurry over to them before there is any possibility of damage. "Excuse me, only employees are allowed to get stuff down from displays. We don't want anything to get damaged." I say as politely as possible. I pull one down, and what happens? Of course, I shelf comes toppling down along with a few violins. I sigh and help the customer check out, then I fix the display. What a fantastic day…

It was a busy day, I had been helping customers and working non-stop. Luckily there hadn't been much chaos (besides the little violin incident). I finally have time to pull out my song book and write some new lyrics I thought of down, to be interrupted by drums.. Wait! Drums?! I look over to see Austin playing the drums… Oh great, Austin. I take no time to debate what I was going to do and rush over to the drums. "Excuse me!" I say, he doesn't hear me. "Uhm.. Uh excuse me!" I shout a little louder. I finally give up and resort to whistling in his ear. _That_ got his attention. "Did you not see the 'Please Do Not Play The Drums' sign?" I say whilst pointing to the sign sitting nearby. He looks at his friend Dez, who had been video-taping him this entire time, then looks at the sign, and finally looks back at me. He hesitates for a moment then smiles, "It's okay, I'm an awesome drummer!" I literally could not tell if he was kidding or not. I decided to approach the situation with a neutral answer. "Well regardless, you can't play the drums, _unless _you are going to buy them and _then_ play them at your own house or wherever you would plan to take them." He looks like he's about to make a smart remark, but he stops and gives me a confused look. "You look _reeeeeaaaallly_ familiar… Do I know you?" I can't help at chuckle at his cluelessness. My laughter seems to make him even more confused so I stop and reply trying not to sound to obvious. "Uhm. Yea, we sit by each other in Language Arts, as of today." His eyes light up for some unknown weird reason and I just shrug it off and walk back behind the counter.

My dad soon scurries into the store as if he's in a hurry. "Sorry I'm late being back from the meeting, there were free samples in the food court!" My dad has always been a bit cheap, but it didn't really bother me at all. Of course, what did bother me was now my break had been cut about 10 minutes short. I didn't let him know how that bugged me though so I just shrugged as he took my place behind the counter. I grab my song book and start up the stairs, "Thanks Dad!" It was always nice of him to give me my breaks. I settle into the piano bench and open my book to a blank page as I begin to write down some lyrics.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I felt bad about how I didn't recognize Ally at Sonic Boom. She just seemed so much more in her element than she is a school. I hope she didn't notice how I got excited when she said we sat by each other in Language Arts because I had a glimmer of hope that we might be able to be friends. I was still sitting in the store looking at the cool guitars when I caught a glimpse of Ally walking into a room upstairs. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me and I snuck up the stairs. As soon as I got to the top I heard the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

**_You don't know know know _**

**_My name name name_**

**_I'm gonna make make make 'em do a double take_**

I was gonna let her finish singing but I couldn't help from telling her how amazing it was. She was mid-line and I walking into the room as she turned her head slightly to widen her view of the piano keys and she shrieked and whipped around on the piano bench. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to say how amazing that song was!" I put my hands up as if I was being arrested. She scowled at me and turned back around to face the piano. "Anyways, it would be even better if you sped it up a bit." I proceeded to walk over and look at the lyrics then sang a sped up version of her song. "I like it!" She smiled at me, and I took that as an invitation to stay in the practice room for a little longer. I sat down on the piano bench next to her. She played more of the melody then wrote down her newly composed line into a brown leather book. As she set it back down onto the top of the piano I couldn't resist reaching for it to get more of an insight as to what else was in there. I was almost touching it when one of her hands reached up and snatched to book away from me as the other smacked me on the arm. "Don't touch my book!" I chuckled and gave her a questioning look. "What? It's my song book and diary rolled into one, you think I'd let you read it?" She asked me and I just shrugged and started copying the melody she played a minute ago. Just then an idea popped into my head, "Can I have this song?" I asked a little too excitedly. She whipped her head around to look at me and I figured she would say no. "What?" she asked drily and blinked at me a few times, waiting for me to answer. I coughed uncomfortably and asked again, this time a little less excited. She shrugged and surprised me, "Yea I guess. I have stage fright, so what use do I have for a song?" I titled my head back and forth and then decided on the safe answer of "I guess that's true." But I then added in a small little thank you. She gave me a weak smile and I felt really guilty. "I mean, you don't have to. Oh wait! I have an idea. We should be partners." I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. "May I say, again, what?" She said, confused yet again. "You know music partners. I can sing, dance, and I can't write songs. You have stage fright, and you write _amazing _songs. I'll give you credit for your songs, but of course I'll sing them." I could tell she was debating it in her head so I patiently waited for her decision. She then stood up and pace around the room for a minute until she stopped and turned to me. "Today is your lucky day Austin." She smiled.

"Does that mean yes?!" I asked excitedly

"Yes it does."

"Woo!"

She reached out her hand then I opened my arms for a hug. We each quickly realized what the other was trying to do and switched. Finally we both opened our arms for a hug. She wrapped her arms around my waist and my arms wrapped gently around her shoulders. We stayed like that for a minute until I heard an awkward "Uhmmm..?" from behind me. We both pulled away from our hug and turned to see Trish and Dez smirking behind us. "Well you guys seemed to get really close after only two hours of hanging out." Trish said with a small smirk. Ally blushed a little as she seemed to be thinking how to respond to the unexpected remark. "We're music partners now. I'll write songs, of course Austin will help write them, and he'll sing them. Dez I'm sure you can make the videos, and Trish.. Uh." I could tell Ally couldn't figure out what Trish would want to do. In fact, I heard that Trish _never_ keeps a job for a very long time. I quickly jumped in with the first job that came to mind "You can be manager! You can book me gigs, manage shows, you know just general things." Trish smiled and agreed to be manager. Ally nodded and said "Team Austin!" We all liked the name and decided to go get pizza at Mini's.

* * *

**What'd you guys think? Don't forget to review! I'll try and update frequently but that might be a bit hard with school. I normally write pretty long chapters so I guess that will make up for not updating quick. Feel free to PM me, or you can follow me on Tumblr. My tumblr is andillfinditinasong. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Song Writing

**Hey guys! Sorry it's kinda of short compared to the first chapter. I'm literally running on writer's block here so this is kind of a filler. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally or any brands I may mention. I only own the plot line.**

* * *

Ally P.O.V

It was Saturday morning and I had to be up and ready to go work at Sonic Boom. I groaned as I peeled myself from my bed and set my feet on my bedroom floor. I managed to drag myself over to the mirror right above my desk and soon realized I had slept in my clothes and without taking a shower. I quickly rushed into the bathroom and took a shower, and felt fresh again. I flashed myself a smile in the mirror as I dried my hair and brushed my teeth. Soon enough my hair was dried and curled, and I was dressed for a day at Sonic Boom. My outfit was nothing special really just a general Ally outfit. I had decided on my white flowy tank-top with music notes, pink skinny jeans, and my black converse. In no time I was walking to Sonic Boom thinking up ideas for some songs.

I finally reached Sonic Boom and I pulled out the key from my bag to unlock the glass front doors. Everything seemed to be in place as I walked over behind the counter. I slipped my book under the counter and waited for the first customer to walk in. Sure enough Dez comes walking in as if he has news that World Peace has ended. "Hey Ally! Guess what?"

"Hey Dez, what?"

"I just saw that there is a new Zaliens movie coming out!"

"Ooooooh! That's cool, I guess."

"You guess? You guess?! Zaliens is only the best movie series ever!"

I was about to reply when Trish came prancing in sure enough becoming deeply involved in an overly excited conversation with Dez about the new movie. I shook my head chuckling at their excitement and walked up to the practice room. I opened the door with songbook in hand when I saw someone in there and shrieked. "Ally!"

"Oh. Austin, don't scare me like that!" I said smacking his arm with my book.

"Sorry I wanted to surprise you!"

"Surprise me? With wha-?" Just then was when I realized Austin had completely redecorated the old musty practice room. It looked amazing!

"Austin! Thank you so much!" I rushed up and gave him a huge hug.

"Anything for my new partner." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

I pulled away from our hug and headed back downstairs to tend to all the customers. As soon as I got down there I was bombarded by customers asking multiple questions and waiting to get checked out. I huffed and went straight to work. Soon enough I had cleared out the store and it was just about time for my lunch break. I headed up to the practice room where Austin was still messing around and playing melodies on the piano. "That's good… But not nearly original." He raised his eyebrows at me and chuckled. "I know, I was just messing around." I chuckled and opened the fridge to find a big supply of pickles and pancakes. "How did you know that pickles are my favorite?!"

"I asked Trish."

"And what about the pancakes?"

"Gosh Ally, the world doesn't revolve around you. Pancakes are _my _favorite food." He said in a mocking tone. I stifled a laugh as I opened one of the pickle jars and sat on the new couch munching away. Austin began to play a melody that I didn't recognize so I sprang up and rushed over to the piano bench. "Is that a new melody?" He nodded and continued playing, the notes flowing as they came to him. I soon recognized the melody from my song book. "Austin Monica Moon! Did you read my song book?!" I stood up placing my hands on my hips. "Uh, maybe." He paused then glanced up at me. "How did you know my middle name?" I laughed and said "Dez told me." We both laughed and I sat down and began playing the same melody he was playing. He stared at my hands for a while then picked up with the harmony and we played in silence for a while.

Austin's P.O.V

When Ally began playing the melody I couldn't help but just watch her. The way she got lost in the music, and her hands skimmed up and down the keys effortlessly as she played, not missing a single note. I can't believe that just two days ago I had no idea that this amazing girl had an amazing talent, and that she has been in school with me this entire time. I picked up with the harmony and we both got lost in the music. We both reached for the same set of keys and our hands bumped into each other. She hesitated a moment and then continued playing. But, I stopped completely, because as soon as we bumped our hands I felt sparks shoot up my arm. I sat there almost embarrassed by the fact that I had felt something and she didn't, and just continued playing. "Austin?" Ally said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh. What?"

"You just zoned out for a good 2 minutes."

"Oh. Uhm. Oh." Stupid Austin, can't even get words out.

"Is something wrong?" She asked looking genuinely concerned.

"No. Just, uh, thinking."

"About what?"

"Well. Nothing really." I knew I frustrated her because she sighed and she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Nothing? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely sure."

"You're lying."

"How did you know?" I asked with sarcasm, hoping to help her drop the topic.

"Austin, seriously. If we are going to be partners I suggest it's only fair that you tell me what you zoned out thinking about."

"The song."

"What?"

"I was thinking that the song, should maybe be about how someone finds someone just like them, with the same interests."

"No. Too, predictable. Also way too hard to write about. I need something that I have inspiration for."

"Oh."

"Ok. Let me think for a minute." I nodded as she stood up and paced the room humming the melody. She sat back down and layed her head gently on the keys. "See… I already have lyrics for this song, but they're for me."

"You could sing it, instead."

"Stagefright."

"Right."

"Yea."

"Sing it for me?"

"What?"

"Please?"

"I guess." She sighed and flipped open her book to the page with the lyrics on it.

**_I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'  
To fill this empty space  
To show the person behind the curtain  
So you'll understand  
Who I really am_**

_**The me that you don't see**_  
_**Is praying there's a chance you still believe**_  
_**Tell me that I'm worth it**_  
_**I'll prove that I deserve it**_  
_**And I can be**_  
_**The me that you don't see**_

_**To be standing tall**_  
_**No shadows at all**_  
_**That's all I really wanna do**_  
_**To be a circle of one**_  
_**Stepping into the sun**_

_**Sharing the light that's here with you**_  
_**I'm here with you**_

_**The me that you don't see**_  
_**Is praying there's a chance you still believe**_  
_**Tell me that I'm worth it**_  
_**I'll prove that I deserve it**_  
_**And I can be**_  
_**The me that you don't see**_

* * *

**Ok. Wasn't quite sure how to end that, so I ended with the song. Please review and such. This definitely wasn't close to my potential for this chapter, but as I said, writer's block. I'll probably get past it soon enough. Thanks for reading.**

**Tumblr: maranochristmas**


	3. Songs & Stories

**Hey guys! I got my inspiration back. It's a semi-long chapter, I suppose. I really like how this turned out. **

**By the way I deleted the Hiatus notice and the other Author Note I had uploaded, so only the chapters I wrote are on this story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Wow." I breathed. She blushed and flipped her book closed. That was way better than what my idea was for the song. "We can just do a new melody, I don't want to steal something this amazing from you." She smiled and nodded as she placed her fingers on the keys. "Ideas?" I shrugged and I could tell I was irritating her a bit but she shrugged it off. "Ok. How about a song about new friends? Of course not a love song." Ouch, that hurt. Wait. Why was I hurt by that. I don't like Ally. Do I? "Yeah, that sounds like an awesome idea." She mindlessly began playing some chords and began singing.

**_I love the things you do it's how you do the things you love_**

**_But it's not a love song_**

**_Not a love song_**

**_I love the way you get me_**

**_But correct me if I'm wrong_**

**_This is not a love song_**

**_Not a love song_**

"So that could be the chorus?" She stated, but also asked for my confirmation. "Yeah!" She laughed at my enthusiastic response, and got up from the piano. "Well, I have to go get back down to the store. You can stay up here if you want."

"Nah. I'll come keep you company downstairs."

"Ok Austin."

We silently walked down the steps and I sat on the counter as Ally strode behind the counter ready to help customers. She frowned at me and I chuckled "What? There isn't a sign saying 'No sitting on the counters' Is there Ms. Dawson?" She tried to hide a smile "No, but I should make one, now shouldn't I Mr. Moon?" I laughed and got off the counter to sit in the designated seating area in the corner.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I couldn't help but worry that Austin might have noticed how quickly I blew off the idea of a love song. It wasn't that I didn't like love songs… I just didn't want Austin or anyone to think anything of us writing a _love _song. So, I went for the exact opposite. Not a love song. I know, I know. Stupid idea, right? Right. Maybe I do have feelings for Austin, that's why I got so paranoid about writing a love song. No. I will not be yet another girl who falls all over Austin. I won't. But his blonde hair that is always messy, but you can tell it's on purpose. Or his brown eyes that you could get lost in. He's just so… _Snap out of it Dawson. He's a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. You're not going to fall head over heels for this guy. Remember what happened last time you did that?_

I gasped, why did I have to think about that. My breathing sped up and I sunk behind the counter. No. I can't have emotional break down in front of Austin. I hope he doesn't notice I disappeared. I knew I jinxed it when I saw a shadow in front of me. I looked up and sure enough, there was Austin. He sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" He asked, with clear concern in his voice. "Long story." I huffed and laid my head down on my knees. "Ally, you can tell me." I looked up at him, "Promise you won't make fun of me?"

"Promise."

"Ok. It happened 2 years ago."

**Flashback (No One's P.O.V)**

_Ally Dawson was a Freshman at Marino High. It was turning out to be the perfect year. She had her best friend Trish in all her classes, she had a locker that was super easy to get to and she was getting straight A's, like always. The best part of all was how she had every class with the cutest guy in school, Elliot. She had the biggest crush on him and he always seemed to find time to talk to her. No one else, just her. He was one of the popular guys, but he wasn't one of those popular guys who thought of himself as a better individual than everyone else in the school. _

_Eventually Ally and Elliot became pretty good friends, and it seemed like they both wanted to be more than friends. One day, Elliot asked Ally on a date. Ally was excited beyond belief. She was about to go out with the guy she had the biggest crush on. She agreed to go with him to a nice restaurant on a Friday. He would pick her up at 6:30. _

_Soon enough Friday rolled around and Ally wore her favorite red short sleeved dress with some wedges. She curled her hair and waited for Elliot to pick her up. He was right on time and they headed out to dinner. It was perfect, just like one of those cheesy romantic movies. Soon enough it was getting late so Elliot took Ally home. He walked her to her door and said goodnight. Then Ally worked up the courage to kiss Elliot and as she was leaning in, her grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back. "I'm sorry, I don't kiss or date total losers." Ally gasped and started to sob as Elliot left and drove off. _

**End of Flashback**

"He led me on completely. I normally could've dealt with that but he had to go and insult me too. From then on Elliot would always make fun of me, and became the snob that I believed he wasn't. I let him get too close to me and that gave him the chance to hurt me." I wiped a tear off my cheek and turned to Austin. "I'm sorry, I know it's stupid to get worked up over something so stupid."

"Ally, that isn't something stupid, he completely led you on and that's not ok." He paused. "How come I've never seen Elliot?"

"He moved shortly after that. Besides, I don't think you were one of the popular guys in Freshman year, were you?"

"No. I'm not really one now, I mean my best friend is Dez and quite frankly the popular guys hate me."

"They're jealous."

"Why would they be jealous?"

"Because you have all the girls drooling over you."

"_All _the girls?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I playfully shoved him.

"Except for me and Trish."

"Oh?"

"Yup. To me you're just another foolish popular boy."

"Oh, now that hurt." He joked putting a hand over his heart.

"_And _a baby."

"Oh now you've gone too far Dawson." I shrieked as he tried to tickle me. I jumped up and sprinted towards the practice room. He wasn't far behind and I didn't have enough time to lock the door because as soon as I turned around after shutting it he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. "Austin! Stop!" I said laughing. He didn't listen and instead dropped me on a bean bag. "Ok. Now help me up." I declared. He chuckled "As you wish madam." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up with more force than expected because I flew forward and almost fell, if it weren't for the arm that wrapped around my back and caught me. Austin pulled me up and we were basically toe to toe. I looked up at him and he was looking at me. My breath hitched and I didn't know what to do, as I knew I could move but at the same time I didn't want to.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Now is my chance. If I kiss her she would either feel the same way, or maybe be freaked out. If she freaked out would we stop being friends? No. I know Ally better than that. We might avoid each other for a few days but soon enough it would be back to normal, like it never happened. I noticed she was still looking at me, not moving an inch. I knew I wouldn't dare leading her on like Elliot, but would she know that? Would she be too scared, even if she did feel something? I decided to risk it. I started leaning in and hoped she would trust me.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I wanted him to kiss me. I did. I knew I did. Without a doubt I wanted to kiss Austin, but I was too scared. I didn't want to get rejected again. I still hadn't had my first kiss, because I was too afraid of finding another Elliot. Was I really a loser? Is that why no one has ever shown any interest in me? I looked back up at Austin and noticed he was still looking at me. How long had we been standing like this? Suddenly he started leaning in, and my heart leaped. I didn't have to risk it. He was leaning in which meant he was definitely interested in me and wasn't leading me on. I started to lean in too and just as we were millimeters apart I heard the door knob turn. Austin and I quickly jumped away from each other as Trish and Dez walked in.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Just my luck. Just as we were about to kiss Trish and Dez barge in. Ally and I both panicked and jumped away from each other. That was the perfect opportunity to show Ally how much I cared for her, maybe even loved her and it was gone. Gone. Now we had to continue on like nothing ever happened. Great. I glanced over at Ally to see she was already talking to Trish. Well more like listening to Trish, because Trish was clearly ranting about something to Ally. Ally glance over at me and just gave me a quick smile before turning back to the angry Latina.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Good? Ok? Bad? Let me know! Be sure to review, favorite, and follow! **

**I personally really liked this chapter. I'm glad I decided to do dual P.O.V's for this story, because it really completes it. **

**Really really sorry about making you guys wait for a while, but hopefully this made up for part of it? (Doubtful? Haha.)**

**Until next time my friends.**

**~Erin**

**Tumblr: andillfinditinasong**

**Twitter: eecaudill**


	4. Chances

**Hey! This is a shorter chapter, sorry, don't hate me! But, at least I'm getting in some chapters right? **

**I start school back up tomorrow so I may not be updating alot. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I completely freaked and probably sprung half-way across the room when I heard the door open. Trish stormed in along with Dez, but he went off into his own little corner. Meanwhile Trish started ranting about how her mom was sending her to help her Aunt in California for a week, because she's starting a business. Honestly Trish wasn't the most reliable person for that but her little brother couldn't go, so Trish was the only option. I tried to sympathize with her, even though I was a bit irritated that she completely interrupted an, _interesting_, moment between me and Austin. Maybe it was fate that they interrupted? I don't even know what to think anymore. I caught Austin looking at me and flashed a quick smile before mindlessly listening to Trish. Don't get me wrong, I'm a really supportive friend, but I was busy thinking about what would have happened if we had kissed. Either way it was getting close to closing time for Sonic Boom. "Ok guys! Time to scoot out of the store so I can close up." Trish walked out first and Austin followed after, and I practically had to push Dez out of the practice room and towards the doors.

I was alone in the practice room and it finally gave me a chance to just burst out with my emotions. I hit the piano keys in frustration because I knew I wouldn't be able to focus until Austin did kiss me. I couldn't help but daydream about it, making up endless scenarios in my head. I played a quick melody before headed downstairs and locking up the store.

It was Monday morning and I was one of the first ones at school. I decided just to help out in the Library, you know, put books back on shelves, label books… And Austin walks in. I know things shouldn't be awkward, but I just felt like even if we didn't talk about it we would both be thinking about it. He came over and without a word gripped my wrist and tugged me across the library, making me drop the book I was labelling. "Hey Ally."

"Uh, hey. What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"You know. You tugging me all the way to the other side of the library?"

"Oh. Um. Well I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" I got really nervous because I knew where this was going.

"That thing…"

"That thing?"

"That happened in the practice room on Saturday…"

"You mean almost happened?" At that comment Austin shifted his weight, and I couldn't quite tell what he took that as.

"Well, yea."

"What about it?" I was trying to speed this up before anyone else got into the library. Like Austin's little fangirls.

"I don't know."

"Did you mean it?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"What?" He looked completely confused.

"Would you really have kissed me?"

"Ally, I think you've forgotten that I'm the one who leaned in first." I blushed at the comment and chuckled.

"Right."

"Well, anyways. Do you wanna pretend it never happened or?"

"I say forget about it, but if it happens again, and I mean actually happens, we can talk about it. Ok?" Austin nodded and headed to his class.

**Austin's P.O.V**

It was finally time for my class where I sat next to Ally. Ever since we almost kissed I can't stop thinking about how beautiful she is, and how when she's focusing she ever-so-slightly bites her lip. How when she walks she walks with a little bit of a spring in her step so that her hair bounces. Ugh. I know what I'll do. I'll make another move. Today after school it's gonna happen.

During class Ally and I were goofing off, but not while the teacher could've caught us. I kept stealing her pencil and eraser and then I kept grabbing her arm and pulling her over, she was doing the equivalent to me, but she is so small she couldn't do much. Eventually it was the end of the day and Ally and I headed to Sonic Boom. We went up to the practice room and I was practicing some dance moves while Ally just sat there. I grabbed her hand and made her start dancing with me and she was laughing. Suddenly I got the best idea. I spun Ally out and as she spun in I held her close to me. We were practically nose to nose, and she seemed a bit nervous so I loosened my grip on her.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I'm not gonna lie I was completely nervous even though I _really_ wanted to kiss Austin. I noticed he loosened his grip around my waist but then I started leaning in first, shocking myself, and I could tell Austin was completely shocked too.

**Austin's P.O.V**

She started leaning in and I was shocked, especially after the story she told me. But, I leaned in and our lips met and it was the most amazing moment of my life. Her lips were warm and soft and they tasted like strawberries, I assumed from the chapstick she uses all the time. We pulled away and I could tell she was ecstatic. Her eyes light up as she ran to the piano shrieking, "I have an idea!"

* * *

**How'd you like it? Favorite, Follow, and Review, please! **

**Happy New Years!**

**~Erin**

**Tumblr: andillfinditinasong**

**Twitter: eecaudill**


End file.
